AU Star Wars Story
by Gene
Summary: Qui-Gon survives! PG-13 for Violence!
1. AU Star Wars Story part I

AU Star Wars Story  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi paced infront of the red laserwall like a caged animal. His lightsaber hilt was in his right hand and his thumb was pressing the activtor stud lightly. He was only one wall away from the duel, and silently cursed himself for not reconizeing that the doors opened up and stayed shut longer or shorter each time.  
  
Darth Maul fought the Jedi Master as fast as he could. If the Padawan was to get out before he killed the Master then he would be done for. Green clashed upon Red time and time again. Maul saw his opening. He took it, slaming the wide handle of the staff into the Jedi's arms and chin, forceing the saber above his head. Maul spinned, and thrust, only hitting air. The Jedi allowed himself to drop, and the laser wall went down.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn fell. As he hit the ground the laser wall opened up and his Apprentice ran out, attacking the Sith as fast, and hard as he could. Obi-Wan was doing very well infact. Qui-Gon strugled to get up, but his tired muscles would not support him. He looked on the battle and sighed contently. He had taught Obi-Wan well. Qui-Gon called upon the force and got up, and then rejoined the battle.  
  
The three warriors clashed again and again. The two Jedi beat on the Sith without respite. Maul nailed Qui-Gon with a kick, sending him down. Obi-Wan faught on, and finally was able to cut the Sith's saber in half, destroying his chances at winning the battle. Qui-Gon got up once more and they circled him. Maul used force push to shove Qui-Gon into the wall, because he was the more powerful of the two. Qui-Gon's vision went black and his head slumped. Obi-Wan used the distraction to swing his saber like a bat, contacting the Sith's sending it away. He then followed through with a heavy thrust into the Sith's chest, destroying his heart, killing him.  
  
--------------------  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes. He was in the Medical Facility on Naboo, only he didn't realize it. "O-Obi-Wan?"  
  
The response was instant, "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Obi-Wan what happend? Are we one with the Force?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"No, Master." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Good to see you, it is." Yoda said.  
  
"Master? What are you doing here?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Seeing after my sick Padawan, I am. And confer your Padawan on the level of Jedi Knight, the council does." Yoda said, and hint of happiness in his voice.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "Obi-Wan as soon as I am better we will go through all the proper traditions. But untill then, let me sleep." Qui-Gon then blacked out.  
  
--------------------  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: Don't get soggy in milk!  
  
It is short, but I promise that I will have more. It is just going to be called: AU Star Wars Story. 


	2. AU Star Wars Story part II

AU Star Wars Story Part 2  
  
Anakin stood by Qui-Gon's bedside. He was looking at the old Jedi Master and sighed. Maybe he would be his Master now. Qui-Gon stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Anakin. "Hello, Ani. What brings you here?"  
  
"I had some questions to ask, Sir." Anakin said.  
  
"Go on." Qui-Gon urged.  
  
"What will become of me?" Anakin asked.  
  
"As soon as we are back to Coruscant we will find out." Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Ok. Could you tell some of the history around the Jedi?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Well there was once a man named Zithh, who had our power and found a young boy named Djeddei. He was also force sensitive." Qui-Gon began.  
  
--------------------  
  
Obi-Wan and Yoda walked into the power generator, across the catwalks and to the melting pit room. All the while Obi-Wan told Yoda of the battle.  
  
"Well, you and Qui-Gon did. Hard to destroy the Sith are." Yoda siad after deep thought.  
  
"Master. The Sith had a dual sided lightsaber," Obi-Wan said while produceing the half that still worked. "It puzzles me why someone would decide to take up that as a weapon."  
  
Yoda took the saber hilt from Obi-Wan and held it in his small hands. He then Ignited it, and swung it a few times. "Well constructed this was. Talanted the Sith was. Well trained in Jedi Arts indeed. Devoted himself totaly to the darkside he did. Only then can someone master a weapon such as this." Yoda shut the saber down and handed it to Obi-Wan. "Keep it you may."  
  
Obi-Wan placed it in the folds of his cloak. "Thank you master." Obi-Wan then showed Yoda the Sith's body which did not disapear after his death.  
  
"Seen his type before I have. Member of the council one of his spieces is. A Zabarak." Yoda said.  
  
"Who is on the council that is the same species?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Master Koth." Yoda said.  
  
"Interesting." Obi-Wan spoke thoughtfully.  
  
--------------------  
  
"...and so Djeddei choose to uphold Zithh's orginal ideals, and turned away from the dark. Zithh Jr. on the other hand become the sworn enemy of Djeddei. Thier groups where named Jedi and Sith." Qui-Gon finished.  
  
"Wow! That was so Wizard!" Anakin exclaimed.  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled lightly. "I suppose you could say that."  
  
Obi-Wan walked in and smiled warmly to the group. "Master Yoda said that I could keep the Sith's lightsaber as a momento of what has happend." Obi-Wan produced the Sith's lightsaber from his cloak. He ignited it to show Anakin what a Sith's weapon would look like. "It is lighter then ours, Master. He only has a kill setting. I will add another crystal and make it a double setted one. It will be my back-up."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. His Padawan had come far from the first day he met him. Brash, unsure, quick to anger. But he changed. He looked back on Xanatos. He smiled, happy that Xanatos was still running Offworld with a fair handed plan for everyone. He cleaned up it's image and now the Jedi Temple where even sending some of those not destined to become Padawans to thier program for youngsters.  
  
Yoda looked in on the three. Qui-Gon was to be the Master of young Skywalker. He was insitant on it. Obi-Wan would not have the proper skills to be a Master yet. Maybe when he earned his Masterhood then he could take a Padawan. He smiled, eyes twinkling. "Many years of happiness to come, I wish on you." He said and then hobbled off to his room in the palace.  
  
--------------------  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: Taste great with mustard!  
  
Longer then the first part, and I tied Meatball's story into it as well. Next part to come soon!  
  
Gene 


End file.
